


Photographs

by artificialmay



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, idk how to categorise this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmay/pseuds/artificialmay
Summary: A short piece of cisgirl fluff for a rarepair I couldn't get out of my head, that I wrote for a fic challenge aeons ago on artificialqueens. I was inspired by the prompt where the two people are looking through childhood photos and realise they used to know each other.





	Photographs

“Oooh, looking at baby photos are we?” asked Tatianna as she entered Katya’s apartment, where the Russian was sitting on the floor surrounded by large bound books and scraps of glossy photo paper.  
“Yeah, I found these in a box at my mum’s house, and guess I lost track of time. I can clear all this up,” said Katya, closing the album she was holding.  
“No it’s fine,” replied Tatianna, sitting down next to the other. “This should be interesting.”

They sat, shoulder to shoulder, as they flicked through photos, breaking the silence only to comment on a picture of Katya as a child, or to laugh, which was frequent, as Katya’s odd personality had definitely been visible as a child.

“Ooh this is nsfw!” exclaimed Tatianna, holding up a picture of a baby Katya, stark naked in a paddling pool.   
“Are you looking at my nudes?” asked Katya, with a tone of mock offence.  
“I’m doing more than that,” replied Tatianna, taking a picture with her phone and posting it to snapchat, “I’m leaking them to the world.”  
“You arse,” shot back Katya, smacking Tatianna’s thigh, with her smoky kettle wheeze of a laugh.

The sun passed into the lower sky, and afternoon colours began to pervade the apartment and they opened a bottle of crisp white wine and let a weightless happiness of alcohol and nostalgia take them.

“You did dance classes at the same studio as me,” commented Tatianna suddenly, pointing to a picture of Katya outside a dance studio.  
“Huh. Small world,” replied Katya. Flicking through some more pictures Tatianna frowned. “Actually, I think we were there at the same time.”  
“What?”  
Tatianna held up a slightly faded picture of a blond girl in a leotard that was unmistakably Katya, with her arm around a widely smiling brunette.  
“Is that you?” asked Katya  
“Yeah, that has to be me. I remember that performance, to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence?”  
“Oh my god you were,” gasped Katya. “That’s wild!”  
“Obviously you left an impression on me,” replied Tatianna cheekily.  
“You were forgettable even then,” shot back Katya, slapping Tatianna’s thigh again, her fingers lingering for just a second too long this time.

She thought about when she’d talked with Trixie, all the references she’d make to the Same Parts, and Trixie would say “you’re a bit obsessed aren’t you?” And maybe, maybe she was, but there was also something that held Katya back, restraint wasn’t something she normally did.

“As if we found this out,” said Tatianna, breaking Katya from her reverie. Realising her hand was still on the other girl’s thigh, and quickly moved it away, conscious of what had passed between them.  
“Do you still remember the routine?” she asked, trying to alleviate some of the tension.  
“God it’s been ages Kat, do you think I remember some dance routine I did when I was seven?”  
“I just remember the part where we had to waltz,” responded Katya.  
“Why that choreographer thought waltzing to Bring Me To Life would be a good idea is beyond me,” mused Tatianna. “I mean, choices.”  
“I remember I felt bad for my partner because I had really sweaty hands.”  
“My partner had really sweaty hands,” replied Tatianna. “Don’t tell me that was you!”  
“This has been a day of discovery hasn’t it?”   
“It really has Tati.”

Silence swallowed the room, broken by the crack of an album spine as Katya stood, and held out her hand to Tatianna.  
“Will you have this next dance with me and my sweaty palms Tatianna?” she asked.   
Tatianna took her hand and rose.   
“I would be very much obliged,” she replied.

So they dance, hand in hand, a mixture between a waltz and something more intimate, first looking into each other’s eyes, then with their bodies pressed close, so Katya can hear the other girl’s heartbeat, and it’s fluttering just as fast as her own. And then they’re kissing, softly, because it feels right, and because they’re both remembering. Remembering and wishing for something more, creating a moment for them to look back on in another twenty years.

And so Katya basked in the evening sunset filtering through the window, in the nostalgia thick in the air, and the electric current that was Tatianna running through her veins.


End file.
